In full-color printers, high-image qualities can be produced by preparing a toner having a smaller particle size because full-color fixed images are formed by layering toners having three or more plural colors. On the other hand, in full-color printers, an oil is conventionally applied to a fixing roller thereof for the purpose of preventing offset. However, since paper is not stained by the oil, a fixing system without applying an oil or applying a very small amount of an oil has become mainstream. Although a means for containing a large amount of a wax in a toner in such a system has been proposed, the wax contained in a large amount in the toner lowers the fluidity of the toner, and worsens the pulverizability during the preparation of the toner. Therefore, when a toner having a small particle size and a sharp particle size distribution is prepared, pulverization and classification of a kneaded product are likely to be difficult.
On the other hand, in order to obtain a toner according to pulverization method having improved dispersibility of a wax, a toner prepared by using a dispersion aid for a wax (see JP2002-365847 A), a process for increasing the number of times of kneading a wax (see JP2003-76056 A), and the like have been known.